The present invention relates generally to aquariums used to keep and display marine life, and particularly, to aquariums and filtration systems that provide a suitable environment for aquatic animals for extended periods of time.
Aquariums and filtering systems for keeping and displaying aquatic animals are known in the art. Aquariums come in a variety of shapes and sizes. There are also several types of filters for aquariums including ultraviolet light filters, particulate filters and carbon filters. However, none of the systems currently available are effective in creating an ecosystem for the home aquarium.
A particular problem with most systems presently available is the removal of proteins and other impurities that are continuously produced by marine animals living in the aquarium. These impurities can be very harmful, even lethal, to the fish in the aquarium. The problem is aggravated because the proteins and their by-products are often water soluble, and thus, difficult to remove as compared with particulate matter that can be filtered out by most systems. For example, decaying food and fish feces produce ammonia and other nitrogen compounds which can be poisonous to the aquatic animals if allowed to accumulate in the aquarium. Similarly, carbon dioxide can be toxic to the animals in the aquarium if it is allowed to build up.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,753 issued to Dantoni attempts to create an ecosystem in a single tank. The system disclosed by Dantoni has a three layer filter with a layer of plants and algae, a layer of calcite and a layer of wool containing microorganisms. The system of Dantoni is not effective because it is not able to remove enough of the impurities. The impurities are continuously being produced by the animals living in the aquarium. The impurities are broken down and removed by the growth of plants and bacteria. The growth rate of the plants and bacteria is increased when the plants receive more light. However, too much light can be harmful to the aquatic animals. Thus, the amount of light received by the plants must be limited since the filter and the animals are in the same tank. Therefore, the plants and bacteria are not completely effective at removing the impurities.
Another problem with the device disclosed by Dantoni is that the filter occupies much of the tank and reduces the space available for the marine animals. Placement of the filter in same tank as the fish also causes problems because filters must be cleaned periodically. The device of Dantoni makes filter maintenance especially difficult because the filter is located at the lowest levels of the aquarium. Cleaning the filter necessitates the removal of the aquatic life to another aquarium so the three layer filter can be accessed.
Other problems with the filter systems presently available is that they are often to large, complex or expensive for use with the typical home aquarium. Some systems are so large that it is not physically practical to use them with home aquariums which tend to be relatively small in size. Other systems are very effective yet they are too complex and require sophisticated adjustment and maintenance. Also, the cost of other filters makes their use with home aquariums prohibitive.
Thus, a need exists for an effective aquarium ecosystem for home aquariums.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create an ecosystem for home aquariums where an equilibrium between the animals, plants, and bacteria can be maintained for extended periods of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aquarium ecosystem for the home at low cost.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide circulation of the water contained in the aquarium throughout the entire system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium ecosystem that is simple to operate and maintain.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an aquarium ecosystem that may easily be added to existing home aquariums.